There's a new mom in town
by Brimma
Summary: Kenny, Butters and Tweek have been removed from their homes by child protective services and so they got into a care of a foster mother. Margret is a little strange but she genuinely loves her new family; but her unorthodox parenting methods will have all of South Park talking.
1. Chapter 1 Margret

_There's a new mom in town _

Chapter one: The new Mom and the new home

Kenneth 'Kenny' McCormick

Leopold 'Butters' Stotch

Charles 'Tweek' Tweak

These three young boys were led away from the court room each one so stunned they could hardly move and none said a word; although occasionally Tweek would make a noise which is common for him.

"I don't- don't unstand. What's going on here?" Butters asked he nervously looked to the other boys to the cops that lead them to this sparsely decorated room.

"Were being taken from our parents dude." Kenny said sadly which made it even more difficult to hear him. His head was down so none could see his black eye.

"Oh Jesus really?!" Butters cried he looked to the adults to confirm or deny what his friend just said. "Is that true your tak'n me from my folks?"

The storm that Tweek's mind was in brook, it let lose everything "GHA! What?! NHA T, The the They they dead, are you going to kill US, wh wh what what the fuck-?!" Tweek fainted from stress over load.

"Oh my God Tweek!" Butters cried he rushed to his fallen friend. He gently shock Tweek "Hey Tweek wake up!"

Butters was removed from Tweek "Hey, kid get away from him, he needs room."

Butters didn't put up a fight about being removed but he still was very worried. Kenny stood I the background watching everything unfold in a numb state. A twing of concern ebbed at him for Tweek ad Butters but he wanted answers for himself. "What's happens next?" He muttered his head down.

The door opened and a woman came in with a handful of folders and paperwork. "Oh good your all here." She said. And approached the boys "Oh my goodness what happened here?" She gasped seeing Tweek who was starting to stir.

Tweek awoke to a strange woman hovering above him with things in hand and a small smile on her thin lips. "Gah! What's going on?! Who are you?!"

"Young man you and these boys have been removed from your parents-"

"Will wwweee ever see them again!?" Tweek screamed his spasms were at an all time high. He clamps his hands over his hair; he was ripping hair out and not realizing it.

Butters didn't understand at all. Children only get removed from bad parents, and his are great parents, so therefore a mistake was made "There's been a mistake, I belong with my folks, and they're good parents, really."

"No, mistake has been made. You won't be able to see how you were mistreated till you've been removed." The social worker said.

"But I have been removed and I'm telling you there're great parents!" Butters cried.

"What happens to us now?" Kenny mumbles.

"When you've been removed for a longer time." The social worked snapped at Butters "You three will be place in a foster home-"

"Foster home?! Ah! What's that?! Is that a place where you freeze children?! "Tweek accused his eyes were especially large, filled with fear.

"No, don't be silly young man we are here to help not hurt. A foster home is where children removed from the bad home of their parents or guardians and put in a safe home. "

"Forever?!" Butters and Tweek shouted as one.

"Sometimes you stay till you're eighteen and sometimes when the feels it is the right time you good back to your parents." Social worker woman said "And now meet your foster mother." She noted to a cop who opened the door.

A blonde woman came in blue jeans and dark blue shirt she tucked her long hair behind her ears and approached the boys and the social worker. "Hello boys my name is Margret Anderson and I'm your new mother."

She smiled at them, waited for a replay but when she got none she turned attention to the social worker "Ms. Reed-"

"Ah hi." Butters said nervously "Are we all going to live with you?"

Margret smile at him "Yes, and I want you to call me anything but Ms. Anderson."

"Oh okay." Butters muttered as he wringed his hand nervously.

She smiled a large toothy smile at Butters and patted his head "Good boy."

Butters gave a small smile, Tweek however was mortified. "Oh my god look at her teeth she's gonna-Ahh-EAT US! NAGH!" He tried to run away but was caught by Margret and three police officers.

"Whoa easy kid."

"Don't tell me to take it easy! Didn't you see her teeth!? GAH LET ME GOOO-!" He howled and made his usual strange noises as he strangled against the arms of the adults.

"Let him go he can't escape this room." Ms. Reed said and the cops and Margret let go.

Keen was very interested at this point, before now his head was down and he did not see the woman smile or her teeth. So he had to wonder if there was something scary about her smile or was a very stressed out Tweek coming undone?

Margret and Ms. Reed talked in a corner about medical history, and Tweek's tendencies to have mental breakdowns.

Tweek who was running screaming, crying he was banging on the door, desperate that someone from the other side would open it and free him so he could go home.

Margret went to the door and put her hand on Tweek's shoulder. He jumped about a foot and spun around and faced his new mother.

"GAH! Stay away!" He said he crumples to the floor his head on his knees and his arms wrapped tight around his legs.

Margret kneeled in front of him "I'm sorry I scare you, and I know you have had a terrible day. This must be the worst day of your life isn't it?" Her was so low and quite he barley heard her but he did and he lifted his head and through teary eyed he looked at her.

Ordinarily Margret would have whipped the tears from his eyes to show a caring gesture but she thought better of it. Touching him would upset him again; this young boy could not handle any more stress.

He twitched uncontrollably his head raised waiting for what was to come next. His jaw fell open but he closed it, he could not form any words. He knotted his head spastically.

"I hope I can get you to trust me one day." She whispered "Get off the floor and come with me."

Tweek was not use to people talking softly to him; usually people had to shout to be heard over him. He was use to irrated people talking harshly to him. He stood up and together he, Butters, Kenny and their new foster mother left the room.

Mrs. Reed and Margret talked and went over paperwork while the boys sitting in chairs talked.

"So," Butters said but had nothing else to for a minute. "do you fellers think we'll go back to our parents soon?"

"I don't know." Kenny snapped. He didn't know and ever since his father hit him and his mother slapped him he didn't know how to feel about them. He was very confused about his feelings for his parents. He love/ hates them while he wishes they won't hit him he wants to go back. While this woman seemed nice enough he resented her for replacing his real parents. He's never felt so much of so many different emotions.

"I still think there's been a mistake." Butters said.

"Ahh me too!" Tweek had his scalp griped tightly, he was shaking violently.

"Do you think there's been a mistake Kenny? Only bad parents get their children taken from them. You don't have bad parent do'ya Kenny?" naive Butters didn't realize he was touching a touchy subject.

"Just shut up Butters, leave me alone." Kenny pulled the hood of his parka tighter over his head and kept his head down till he had to leave.

They were for the most part quit Tweek would only make an occasional "Gah!" or "Nah!"

"Okay boys were leaving." Margret said she smiled down at her new children but not too much so as not to scare Tweek as much.

Tweek gave a small "Gah!" but he wasn't as terrified like the last time she smiles.

This time Kenny did look up in time to see her smile. He noticed her canine teeth were slightly pointed. He rolled his eyes Tweek had over reattached-again.

Margret and Ms. Reed shock hands "Best of luck to you." She told Margret eyeing Tweek who flinched under the cold look. "Muh!"

"I'll see you boys next week, be good."

"Yes, ma'ma." Butters answered not meeting her eyes, he fidgeted with his hands.

"NAW! Bye!" Tweek said trying to be polite.

As Kenny passed Ms. Reed he gave her a curt nod of understanding.

They got into Margret's car, a blue four door they got in Kenny, Butter and Tweek. Butters didn't care but Kenny and Tweek refused to be in the middle.

It was a quiet but tense ride, till Butters spook up "Does that mean were brothers now?" He asked aloud for anyone to answer.

Kenny glared at Butter who was unaware of the hard look since Tweek was shaking him "Brothers!? NAH OH GOD TO MUCH _PRESURE_!" Tweek began to hyperventilate.

Margret pulled the car over to the side of the road and turned to look at the boys in her backseat. "Charles you need to calm down and don't shake Leopold."

Kenny's eyes wided 'Charles?'

"I didn't know your real name is Charles, Tweek." Butters said smiling he was glad Tweek let him go.

"You didn't think 'Tweek' was my real name did you?" he asked but he didn't look at Butters or anyone his eyes were shut tight.

"Well your parents call you 'Tweek' so I just figure that was your real name."

"Your parents call you Butters." Tweek remained him Tweek began to rock back and forth "Too much pressure" he said voice shaking.

"Yes, to answer your question Leopold you are now foster brothers." Margret said as she begin to drive again.

"Well that's not so bad I guess." Butters said cheerfully he never had siblings of any kind. 'It might be neato!'

"Gaah! 'Not so bad'?! That's a l –- lot of pressure, its, it's too much pressure!"

"Charles do not shoot, especially not in the car or in the house."

"I'll try!" Tweek said he flinched "S-sorry." He said his head was still ducked as if he excepted a blow to the head.

"Do you live in South Park?"

"We live in South Park yes, fear not you will still have the same school and friends and such things." Margret said.

"Oh okay." Butters said slowly unsure we he got a strange answer.

Kenny gowned his friends and the kids at school what would they say about this? Kenny feared school would become explencaily harder for him.

"Something wrong?" Margret asked she gave a quick glace to her backseat.

"Nothing." Kenny mumbled he crossed his arms defensively.

"Just so you boys know you can talk to me about anything." Margret said and slowed down as they approached the driveway.

"Holey molly you, I mean we live here?" Butters eyes grew as he took in the pail yellow three story house.

Margret smiled "Yes, welcome home boys. Let's get you three settled into your new rooms."

Margret, Kenny and Butters slamned the car doors shut which caused Tweek to jump and run to the house were he franticly tried to get the door open.

"It was just the car doors shutting Charles, nothing to worry about." Margret called after him. She unlocked the door and allowed the children in first.

Kenny sighed it won't be much of a move for him, all of his things were kept in a cardboard box, that would embraces him since now Tweek and Butters would know the existence of his family's poverty.

"Wow" all three boys said when Margret opened the first door. The bedroom were huge and already had furniture. There was a chest-of-drawers, a small table and matching chair, and even a full bed.

"There's clothes in the drawers and closet. I hope you like them."

"Wow that sure is nice of you." Butters said.

"No, it is necessary that I provide for you, but you're welcome. I did get more then what's required." She opened the closet "I just hope the nicer clothes fit."

The boys were shocked with how big and full the closet was. It was a small room on it on and it was just about to burst with clothes.

"Golly gee I wonder if there's room for our clothes." Butters said.

"I'm sure there will be." Margret said with a smile as she closed the door.

"Ma'ma what did you mean by 'it necessay'? That was strange what you said."

She narrowed her eyes 'He he not accustomed to being cared for?' she thought darkly. She noticed that Tweek stepped away from her in a skitery backwards shuffle. She shock the hard look off her face "As a parent it is my duty to provid for you. However, I wanted to more then do a duty but make you boys feel welcomed and vauled." She grined the large toothy grin were here cainies were showing "However I suppose I got carried away."

"Gosh what big teeth you have!"

Her smile grew even bigger now showing all of her teeth, even the ones in the back pointy like the front canines. she knew the Little Red Riding hood story and the wolves' answer to that would have been 'All the better to eat you with!' but she couldn't say that not even jokingly because her new son Charles would not react well.

"Yes, big pointy teeth but I promise I will never bite you. But let's talk of other things: Your names. I will not call you by your nicknames tell me what you want me to call you."

They boys looked at each other "You're not gonna call me 'Tweek'? Nha!" Tweek's body twitched and his face wriggled with spasms.

"No, but if you want I will call you Charlie. and if Leopold wants to be called Leo that's fine too."

Butters and Tweek were figatiging nervousously "Well if you insist then sure you can call me Leo."

Tweek twitched "C-Charlie is f-f-fine." he said.

They turned to Kenny.

"Is it alright with you if she calls you Kenny?" Butters asked.

Kenny loosen the draw strings on his hood and pulled it down, reviling his face "You can call me Kenny." he said softly he felt shier with his hood.

Margret smiled just her lips no teeth "Okay then and I want you three to call me Mom or Mother or Margret or Maggie."

"Okay. Can we eat Margret? I sure am hungry." Butters said.

"Of course, follow me to the kitchen." She thought things were going okay and over lunch they would be able to talk about important things.

_Author's note:_

_I was just wondering: How well did I keep everyone in character? _


	2. Chapter 2 Lunch

A big thank you to AnitsynRaquel **4everMagic** and janiyah for your kind reviews and support.

Chapter Two: Lunch

What Kenny noticed first about the kitchen was the size of it, it was much bigger than any he had seen before, the second was the colors of it. Gray, white, black and silver was everywhere. Black and white floor titles, the counters where gray and the backslash is silver. The fridge is stainless steel, the dishwasher black the stove and oven white the cupboards black the garbage can in the corner gray. The third thing Kenny noticed was the kitchen had no juke food. No chips, cookies, ice cream, soda, nothing tasty to eat.

Butters didn't seem to mind "Oh boy carrot sticks!"

"Can I have these-" Butters hesitated "Margret?" it was strange calling an adult by their first name.

"You may have them." Margret smiled not exposing any teeth.

"Nah, nah ah." Tweek was struggling for words "Ah! What's for lunch?"

"Is there anything I particular you boys want?" She asked and hoped they could agree on a lunch and diner idea when the time came.

"Can we have spaghetti?" Butters asked beaming a large smile at her.

"Is that something you two want?" Margret asked eyeing Kenny and Tweek.

"I don't care." Kenny mumbled walking away, head downcast he went to the third bedroom, now his bedroom.

"Sure! Spaghetti is fine!" Tweek shouted enthusticly.

"Charlie stop shouting please." Margret said gently.

"Sorry!" Tweek shouted then a panic attack when he realize he shouted, his eyes went wide "Oh God I'm sorry about shouting and I'm still shouting I'm sorry!" Tweek was terrified of consequences of breaking the rules.

"Charlie its fine, I need you to take a deep breath in through your nose and out your mouth. you need to calm down." She was rubbing circles on Tweek's back through his shirt.

Tweek was blushing from the attention and the contact of the mothering woman.

"Do you boys want to come to the store with me?" She asked still soothing Tweek who was calming down some.

"I don't know!" Tweek was ripping his hand through his hair "It's too much pressure!"

"Well sure I love going to the store!"

"Why don't you get Kenny and ask if he wants to go too." Margret suggested

"Yes, ma'am!" and Butters raced off to find Kenny.

Margret took hold of Tweek's hands "Stop that Charlie you're not allowed to pull at your hair any more. I realize it's a stress coping technique but it's a bad one so you need to find something else besides pulling on your hair to relief your stress." she said firmly but quietly. She released Tweek's hands "So are you coming with Leo and I?'

Tweek twitched and his hands clapped another tightly "Yes!" his hands then camped over his mouth as if he said something wrong "S-s-s-Sorry I d-d-didn't mean to shout." He said a stage whisper.

Margret smiled "I appreciate your efforts to change," She gave a peck on Tweek's check "You're a good boy Charlie and a little enthusiasm is fine so as long as you don't shout all the time."

Butter ran up to Margret "He says he don't want to come and he's taken the third bedroom." he reported.

"Thank you for your help Leo. Okay we should get going." Margret grabbed her keys from the hook on the wall and her purse on the table near the door. "Let's go."

From his window Kenny watched them leave, Butters even waved at him and with a small smile he waved back. Kenny had been in and out of foster homes but he had never been in one like this and he's never had a foster parent like this. The house is huge and the bedrooms, his bedroom that he does not have to share, is huge. The kitchen is fully stocked with food, (granted it has no junk food) but so far he had total acset to eat. Kenny has been in a few foster homes were the food was locked away, the domineering parents controlling every aspect of the lives their they are trusted with. This foster mother Margret was-odd to say the least. She used strange phrased and spook in a strange way but that doesn't make her bad just weird. She spook kindly to them and talked kindly to them and respectfully-even when no one else was around. Kenny has experience with adults who are on the best behavior when other are around. Kenny had mixed feeling- she is weird and weird people often prove to be dangerous; on the other hand she had be nice to them. So, he desisted to cooperate with her until she become unreasonable with demands or if she became abusive. He had cautious hope that things would turn out okay for himself, Butters and Tweek.

Margret with Tweek behind her and Butters in front shopped for food they got tomatoes, garlic, sausage and other ingreadted to make her own sauce, they got noodles because she wasn't prepared to make her own. She got half a pound of roast beef since it was on sale and pot roast. "Leo honey I want you and Charlie to get the eggs and bacon." She sent them off with the brands she wanted and they ran off to the bakery and picked up a chocolate cake she put in her cart and covered it with other things to keep it hidden form Butters and Tweek.

"But-Butters you-Do- do you think people are watching us?" Tweek said with a twitch as eyes wide roamed over the over shoppers.

Butters who was happily humming turned to look at Tweek "Well gee Tweek I don't think so."

"Butters they are looking at us!" Tweek shirked his hands began ripping out hair of their own accord.

"Well now they are because your screaming, let's just get the bacon and eggs and get back." Butters was looking for the brands they were sent to get. He reached for the bacon and thought better of it. Tweek could not be trusted with eggs, he would not break them on purpose but he might drop them.

"Oh God oh Jesus oh God, oh Jesus, Nah! She's going to be mad at me, so mad I pulled out my hair again!" Tweek forced his hands to grip each other and not his hair.

"Well maybe she won't notice, I won't tell on ya buddy." Butters whispered as if he reviled a huge secret.

Tweek froze on the spot for just a few seconds but his twitching and ticks couldn't stay away for long. He turned in a spastic way to face Butters "Really?! dude thanks!"

Butters gave Tweek a hug "Well sure! What are foster brothers for?"

Tweek was so stunned he was completely motionless he hugged Butters back. "Thanks Butters, I'll I'll- I- I'll be-" he took a deep breath he wanted his next words to not be a stuttered mess "I promise to be a good foster brother."

Butters smiled at Tweek "Here Tweek here's the bacon and I got the eggs." Butters handed Tweek the packet of bacon which would suffer less damage then the eggs if Tweek freaked out again.

They went to find Margret but she found them "I'm over here boys." She was leaving the aile next to them.

"Oh good there you are." Butter said and gave her the eggs "I think that's everything-Margret."

"Yeah that's everything." Tweek said to himself "Unless-!"

"Charlie I ask that you not shout," she said in a low tone "and besides we don't foget anything." she said hotly.

"Well that's great!" Butters cheered "I can't wait to get back and fix lunch."

They went to the register and has the shopping cart emptied they spotted the cake "what's that?" Butters asked pointing at the cake in it's pink box.

"A special surprise." Margret answered with a smile. "I hope you boys like it."

"We get some of the special surprise?" Butter asked he was genially confused usually his parents come home and eat whatever special treat they bring home. He usauly wasn't allowed treats since he's always grouned.

"Of course everybody gets some, it would not be right to eat cake and not let you have any."

"You got cake?!" Butters and Tweek said as one.

Margert sighed 'So much for the surprise.' She paid for the food and rolled the cart out the store.

"Oh boy cake with lunch!" Butters cheered as he Tweek and Margret laoded the car with the groceries. When the cart was empty Margret returned the cart.

"You were very good boys thanks for helping me with shopping." she praised warmly.

The boys smiled feeling proud of themselves "I sure do like shopping with you, my mom usually leaves me at home or makes me stay real close to her."

"Well I trust you boys and my trust was not missed place." was all Margret would say she didn't want to say anything agesnit their biological parents as that would aleanite them from her as they surley have alience to their biogical parents.

"It sure is nice beng trusted." Butter muttered to himself, Tweek and Margret heard be made no coment. They arrived home and unlaoed the car with as much as they could "Kenny could you please help unload the car?" Margret called up the stairs.

Kenny was on his bed napping but he awoke when he Margret calling for him "Kenny are you alright dear?" He was grogey from just waking up "I'm coming!" he called down.

Butters ran up to met him on the stairs he was bouncing with excitement "Kenny, Kenny we got cake Kenny, she bought cake and we can have some too! Oh boy I havn't had cake in a long time!"

Kenny was surprised he hadn't had cake in a while either "Cool man." Kenny suspected Margret was trying to buy their love and trust but he would keep his eye on her.

Margret made lunch, she insisted that the boys play and when everything was ready she went upstairs and knocked on thir doors.

"Were in Kenny's room!" Butters called out.

She entered the room and smiled at what she saw the boys were laying on the floor playing a board game. "Oh good you found the games and I'm glad you boys are getting along. It's lunch time if your three are hungry." She smiled at them and her heart is touch by them getting along.

"Alright lunch!"

Tweek and Kenny rolled their eyes at their overly enuastic foster brother.

Lunch was quit the event salad served in tiny bowls, the main course served on large plated with garlic bread and the chocolate cake desert. Everything was fine till Tweek wanted his usual cups of coffee before he went to bed.

'They told me his addicted, damn his parents!' she thought viciously "In this house there is no coffee, and you won't be having any more so as long as you live with me."She said firmly.

Tweek shock violently "WHAT?! _But I__need__coffee_!" he cried in desperation.

"_You do not shout__at me__Charles Tweak_!" She screamed deeply offended at the raised voice "You will not get coffee and you will not rise your voice to me. " Her voice low, a threatening whisper her eyed narrowed to slits.

"But I need it, it calms me down I need it please!" Tweek begged.

"Do not shout Charles and you do not need it, I repeat for the last time with any consequences you are never getting coffee while you are here. If I find you sneaked coffee you will be punished."She turned from the cowering Tweek "You boys should go out and play, go now." She said her voice was thick with emotion she sat down in her favorite armchair in the living room. She heard the front door slam and normally she would tell them off for that but she knows she has terrified them already and she felt terrible. She had to think hopefully they would play quietly but even if they were loud she didn't dare shout at them anymore today.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to you the viewers and supports partiality these people:

4everMagic

AnitsynRaquel

BookBoy21

SouthPark69

Chapter three: apologizes, friends and games

Margret sat on her favorite chair, a brown felt and well wore armchair she sat there thinking, going over her parenting technique and reviewing her conduct with Tweek. She found herself to be too harsh and she felt an urge to apologize as soon as she came to that conclusion. She rose from her seat and briskly went out the front door and approached Tweek who was playing with a stick and waking a ball around. He froze in his attention when he saw her; as did Kenny and Butters who were playing tag.

"Charlie, I want to apologize to you, it was wrong of me to shout at you and it was wrong to react is I did I apologize for that wrong behavior." She said a small, quiet voice just above a whisper and very soft, not the harsh growl of a whisper she used to scold him.

The boys were stunned rarely do adults apologize to children and not in the very sincere way as that. Tweek though stunned had compulsive twitches the small spasms seemed to help shake him of his stunned silence. "Ah, ah well," He said but his mind fogged over again for a few seconds "I for- for- forgive you." He stammered.

"Thank you Charles." She whispered and pecked his check. She stood up a small smile on her face now that she was reviled from her apology being excepted "In an hour I will call you boys in for you to do your homework and I ask that you pick up the board game before going to bed."She turned back into the house thinking about the preparations necessary for diner.

"Okay we'll do that!" Butters called and he and Kenny went back to playing tag.

She smiled t herself 'Their pretty good boys'

She went inside and went to the kitchen to prepare the chicken diner she had in mind. She removed the packet of chicken from the fridge, opened it, she got out the glass pan, soy sauce, garlic and lemon pepper. She poured soy sauce into the glass pan added chopped garlic and sparkled lemon pepper. She put the chicken in its marine and put the glass pan in the fridge and cleaned up the mess.

'Now that that's out of the way- what to do next?'

She went back to the armrest and deiced on a nap; she pulled out her cell phone and programmed a awake up call in thirty minutes. She put the phone on the side table and reclined her armchair and closed her eyes.

"This is boring." Kenny complained he and Butters had stopped playing tag and Tweek was still having fun pretending he was a professional golfer with his ball and stick.

"You should look in the box." Tweek found the ball he now plays with in a trunk on the side of the house, the trunk is labeled 'Toy box' "Check the toy box, there's all kinds of things in there."

Kenny had checked in there but nothing had catch his interest but he would check again and go over the toys again.

"Maybe you should ask if we can play with our friends" Butters suggested "Yeah and maybe they could play over here!" Butters liked the idea the more he thought about it.

Kenny did too and maybe the toys would seem more appealing if he had more than Butters or Tweek to play with.

"I'll ask now!" Kenny said he ran to the house slamming the door.

When the door slammed Tweek gave an involuntary "Mer" but hardly noticed he went on with his game.

Margret was startled out of her sleep her heart hammering she shoot out of her armchair "Kenny?! Is something wrong?"

Kenny took a step back "Sorry I didn't mean to-"he paused he looks in Margret's eyes and saw something there as if her eyes had their own light giving her blue eyes an unnatural look.

"What? Kenny please tell me what's wrong." The look was still in eyes.

Kenny supposed this might be what very scared people look like ; people startled out of sleep as he knew he had done. "Nothing is wrong, we were wondering if we could have friends over."

Margret sat down in her armchair the tension left her face she broke into a toothy grin "Of course you may have friends over, after homework of course and you may even invite them to tomorrow's diner."

"Great thanks!" Kenny said and ran out the door.

"Really? She said they can come to diner?" Butters asked it was better then he had hoped.

"Yes, Butter if you don't believe me go ask her yourself."

"Oh no I believe you Kenny." Butters said "I can't wait to go to school tomorrow and tell the fellas!"

"Oh God!" Tweek was biting his nails harder than ever "I just realized something, our friends can't come over at the same time!"

"Why not Tweek?" Butters asked.

Kenny did not need to ask he understood "Butters, are friends don't get along."

But Butters wasn't going to be detoured easily "Well maybe now why make it easily for them to get along. People can get along –"

"Besides it a lot of people so we have to invite only one group of friends."

"That's a good point Kenny, I'll go ask her now." Butters he ran into house slamming the door.

Margret once again was awoken to the door slamming, she was on her feet scared looking for the problem. Butters ran straight for her when he spotted her. She threw herself in the armchair "When will you kids let me sleep?"

"Oh golly I'm sorry if you're trying to sleep-"

"No, I'm awake now so say what you came here for." Margret looked at her phone and began to cancel the wake up call.

"Well I was just wondering cause Kenny said we can have friends over and friends can come to tomorrow's diner. But we got a lot of friends we were wondering how many people can come over at once.

"An excellent question now I ask my own. How many friends do you have total?"

"Gosh I've never counted them all" Butters scratched his head thing things over "Well Kenny and me hang out with Stan, Kyle and Eric"

'Three so far' Margret kept a mental count.

"And Tweek hangs out with Craig, Clyde and Token."

'Six'

"And everybody likes Jimmy V and Timmy-"

'Eight'

"And Pip and Dougie-"

"Leo who are your closest friends?" She asked before Butters listed the entire town.

"Stan, Kyle Eric and Kenny."

"Okay and who are Charlie and Kenny's closet friends?"

"Kenny hangs out with Stan, Kyle and Eric and Tweek is friends with Craig, Token and Clyde."

"Okay so a total of six that a lot of extra people but since their your closet friends I'll allow it. No more then six people at a time."

"Okay I'll tell the fellas!" He ran off to report to Kenny and Tweek.

"Don't slam the door!"

Butter quietly shut the door behind him "Hey she said we can have six friends over!"

"We got to get homework out of the way she said they can only come over when it's done. Come on you guys let's do our homework." Kenny led the other two boys in the house.

Margret got out the packets of homework and extra text books she picked up from the school and gave the three boys their homework and set them at the kitchen table. "And if you need any help come ask me."

"Okay thanks." The boys said and went to work on the assignments.

Margret thought about trying to nap again but she did tell them if they needed help to ask her and she was certain they would ask. She decided to get a book and wait for them to call for help.

"Maggie I need help!" Tweek called out as soon as she walked over to bookcase. She smiled she suspected she would get this far before someone called for her.

"I'm coming."

"Dude why did you call her 'Maggie'?" Kenny asked.

"Margret is an old lady name!" Tweek said in what he thought was a normal tone of voice.

"Charlie please lower your voice. And what do you need help with?"

"I need help with this math I don't get it." Tweek pointed to the sheet of math homework _Write the answer to the equations then graph it_ the directions read.

Margret looked it over it was simple of course as it is for fourth graders. "It's simple Charlie." She tried to explain to a very twitchy young caffeine addict going through withdraws. "Your very distracted Charlie. Is something wrong?"

"No." He lied.

"Maggie can you help me with history?" Butters asked.

Margret suspected that she would not get to read for a while but at least they called her Maggie 'They'll call me Mom soon.' She thought she smiles exposing her fanged canines. "I'll be happy to help."

Somehow they all managed to get through the homework assignments. And finally friends were called over.

The Marsh House

The phone in the living room rang; it was ringing so hard it was about to teeter off the table it sits on. Stan corrected the phone "Damn it they should move the damn phone." Stan mumbled before answering the phone. "Hello?"

"Dude you wanna hang out? Our foster mom Margret is letting us have friends over." Kenny said.

"So it's true. Is it all true dude that you Tweek _and_ Butters are in the same foster home?"

"Yeah it's true." Kenny mutter he didn't like talking about anything to do with foster care or anything connected he just wanted to gloss over the whole thing "So listen you should call Kyle and I'll call Cartman."

"Okay dude." Stan agreed.

Kenny gave the address "Oh and dude Craig is going to be there cause you know Tweek and their friends and shit like that."

Stan sighs Craig and Cratman really make things harder than they have to be sometimes "Fine I'll see you soon Kenny."

"Oh she says if you need a pickup she do it."

"No dude that's fine I'll walk."

"Okay dude see ya." Kenny hung up and passed the phone to Tweek. "He said he'll walk" He told Margret.

"Very well I'll pickup anyone who wants a ride you be sure to tell them"

Tweek with shaking hands failed the first few attempts to dial Craig's home phone number but finally he was successful.

Craig flipped the phone off on the probability that it might be a telemarketer. "Hello?"

Tweek bit his figures when Craig answered "Ah Craig!"

Craig winced and held the phone away from his ear "Dude calm the fuck down," Craig said but he held the phone away from his ear because he knows Tweek.

"Dude do you want to come over, I'm well I'm sure you know but maybe you don't but I'm in foster care!" Tweek shirked.

Craig sighed "Yeah dude it's a small town of course I know."

"Oh God really?!" Tweek felt something on his should he screamed a whirled around.

"Tweek?" Craig asked he was only slightly concerned his blond friend was probability just over reacting to something small. But a minute went by he heard voices so they didn't hang up but as more time went by he become more concerned.

Craig heard a woman's voice on the other end of the phone "Craig?" He was surprised but he regained composer quickly "Yes?" asked.

"I am Margret, Charlie's foster mother Charlie needs a moment to calm down; you Tonken and Clyde are welcome at my home and if you wish you may have dinner with us tomorrow."

"Um okay I'll ask my Mom if that's alright."

"Alright dear." Margret said and waited for Craig to return with an answer.

Craig put the receiver down and went to the kitchen where he saw his mother last.

"She said that's okay I can come over now."

"Now is perfect. Do you want a pick up? Ask your mother if she is fine with that."

"Ah okay."

"Mom she said she would pick me up is that alright?"

"She'll pick you up? Well alright now I can get a look at her." Mrs. Tucker answered not looking up from her crossword puzzle.

"Great thanks mom." He went back to the phone "She said yes."

Margret listened as he gave his home address "Okay dear I'll be there soon."

"Okay bye."

Kenny took the phone to call to Cartman and Margret took Tweek aside "Your friends will be here soon honey I'm going to get them. If you want you can come with me to pick them up."

Tweek bit his lip and after a short pause he nodded his head.

She smiled at him "Alright honey be ready to leave soon"

"Cartman wants a ride too." Kenny said.

Butters was calling Token "Good afternoon Mrs. Black" he said apparently he got the matriarch of the family.

All the friends were called and most wanted a ride. "Kenny you stay here to welcome the people who decited to walk here."

Butters also wanted to go to pick up the groups of friends.

"Okay." Not getting to go wasn't a big deal to Kenny and besides Stan and Kyle were the only two that decided to walk. So he wanted to be here when they arrived.

Mrs. Tucker and Craig watched the tall woman exist her van the woman seemed to be in her thirties and her blonde hair is long and stringy. The woman smiled at her and gave a little wave and approached.

"Hello I' am Margret Anderson pleased to met you." She shook hands with Mrs. Tucker.

"Hello I'm Laura Tucker nice to meet you."

"Can we go now?" Craig asked impatiently tired of the idle chit chat.

Both Margret and Mrs. Tucker glared at the small imputed boy.

"Don't be rude Craig" His mother snapped at him.

"We should be going I'll have him home by six or sooner if you like."

"Six is fine but if he acts up bring his ass home immediately."

Margret smiled broadly "I'll do just that" She assured.

Craig rolled his eyes when he turned his back and started towards the van.

"Hey Craig!" Butters and Tweek greeted warmly.'

"Hey guys"he greeted both but he only met Tweek's eyes and only really smiled when Tweek smiled at him.

Margret noticed, smiled but said "Who's house is closer Token, Craig or Eric's?"

"Eric Cartman is coming?" Craig asked.

"Yup Kenny and I invited him." Butters explained.

Cartman, Token and Clyde were picked up and they all went to the Anderson home. "Kenny we're home. Are your friends here?"

"Yes, Maggie in the living room." He called out.

"Okay now that your all here let's play games." Margret said putting her purse and keys on the table near the door.

"Games?" Every boy asked.

Kenny muted _The Philip and Terence Show_ which he Stan and Kyle were watching. "You have games, besides the board games in the closet?"

"Yes, come boys follow me." She led them to a hallway, to a door to a staircase to the third store of the house. "Pretty much the entire third floor is dedicated to fun." She went to the first room it was a huge red door and she had to bump the door with her hip "Damn I should get the door fixed." She stepped inside and allowed the boys in.

"Wow!" Ever boy said their eyes wide.

They looked at an awesome game room, something they had only dreamed of. On each wall was a huge T.V and each wall had a bookcase filled with video games. In front of every T.V. was beanbag chairs, enormous pillows, moon chairs and office chairs.

"Oh my God you have a PS3 and 4 an Xbox 360 and an Xbox One. Oh my God." Cartman said in a low whisper.

"I got older playstaions and the original Xbox. I have gameboys and a Saga and a 64 with loads of games for ever consol."

"Oh my God." Cartman whispered again.

"This is all ours?" Butters asked like Cartman his voice was weak small voice.

Margret smiled wide "Well its mine" she gave a laugh "But I'll share with you boys but you must know the rules." She gestured to the various chairs "Pull up a seat boys. "

They did and she pulled a chair in front of them "The rules of the house are simple you will not be rude you will not swear you will not call anyone names unless you are in this room" she smiled at the stunned looks.

"We can swear in here?" Stan asked for clarification.

"Yes, if you are here, in the game room you may swear but don't get carried away, I understand when playing a game the urge to swear is too great. Being rude same reason when gaming rudeness is bound to happen but again keep it down."

"This is so sweet!" Cartman declared.

The boys agreed whole heatedly.

"So what do we play first?"

For two hours the boys tried out the many games Margret had and they tried out their free passes to swear and be rude.

"Oh God damn it!" Stan cried while he Craig, Token and Tweek played Diablo 3: Reaper of Souls

"What a fucking asshole!" Cartman shouted.

"Shit!" Tweek cursed.

Margret was playing Silent Hill Downpour on the T.V opposite the boys "Fuck" she cursed quietly as Murphy the character of the game was attacked from behind by a Screamer. She checked the time on her cell phone and paused the game. "Okay boys it's time to go"

The reaction of the boys was expected they groaned and gave demands and pleas to stay longer.

"No, sorry boys but it's time to go, shut the game off and get in the van."

Margret took the boys home and while going home the boys talked of nothing but how cool the game room is. Then Margret took herself and her boys back home to have dinner.


	4. Chapter 4 Games, dinner and bedtime

Chapter four: Games, dinner and bedtime

As the chicken and vegetables cooked the new family went back to the game room. "You kids are going to meet my friends soon and then will have a big party. Were all big gamers and I hope we can have fun together."

"What kind of games do you play Maggie?"

"Usually signal player but any type of game."

"Maggie can we have our sleep over here tomorrow?"

"You can till its bedtime then I expect everyone to be in a bedroom."

"Do you have extra blankets for our friends?"

"I have plenty of everything don't you worry boys."

Margret was playing _Alice Madness Returned_ trying very hard to get past a practically hard boss fight; it was really not a boss fight but a small army of various monsters. Alice dropped to the floor dead and her body burst into black butterflies. "Damn not again."

"What did you say Maggie?"

"Oh I cursed, I died again. How's your game going?"

The boys were playing _Deadpool_ they took turns when one of the died.

"This game kicks ass!" Tweek declared.

"Yeah and I'm kicking ass!" Kenny cheered he had the controller the longest.

"What's that you're playing?" Butters had turned around to watch her T.V. as he was last in the line for the controller and it looked like Kenny wouldn't lose any time soon.

"This is –Damn it!- a darker version of Alice in Wonderland. "

"Really?" Kenny asked and paused the game and turned around.

"If you're not playing is my turn?" Tweek asked.

"No, dude it's still my turn" Kenny snapped.

"It's your turn for the next minute but if you're not playing it is Charlie's turn."

Kenny gave no indication that he heard her, and perhaps he had not. He was very enchanted with by the character Alice the black hair, pale skin teen. She was very life-like her hair and dress moved and Kenny was mesmerized.

"You're times up I'm playing now." Tweek said and unpaused the gamed.

"No, way dude!"

"No, Kenny you weren't listening but I did tell him he could play if you weren't playing. But if you want you can play this game _Alice Madness Returns_"

"But I don't know how to play this game and you're playing it."

"Okay so start over and don't worry I beat this game already. I'm going to check on dinner."

Margret turned the heat on the vegetable off and took the chicken out of the oven.

Dinner was a talkative event the boys talked endlessly about how cool the game room and the games, how much fun they had with their friends.

Margret was very please the boys were so happy she hoped they would find life with her would be a happy one. She hoped they would adjust to their new life easily.

"Alright boys get ready for bed, I want your teeth brushed and in pajamas and no more video games for the night."

The boys whined, compiled and begged but Margret did not budge in her decision. "Boys get going." She said.

"Aw shucks." Butters complained.

"Where is the bathroom anyways?" Tweek asked.

"I'll show you." Kenny said. Because he was left behind he knew the bathrooms are.

As the boys got ready for bed so did Margret she went to her own room she brushed her teeth in the adjoining master bathroom and she changed into night clothes.

"You boys dressed and your teeth are brushes?" She asked she was brushing her hair out and pocked her head out of her room.

"Yes" They said as one.

"Good now go to bed and I'll be there in a minute."

Tweek's bedroom was first and Margret gave a soft knock n his door.

"Come in." He said.

She went in his room and went to his beside and keeled "Did you have a good day Charlie?"

Tweek smiled "Yes, it was a great day. Thanks for letting our friends come over."

Margret smiled careful not to show her teeth "You're very welcome sweetie "Margret gave Tweek a kiss on the check "Charlie I want you to know that I care about you and" She thought her words carefully as he tends to panic and over react. He shouldn't be upset just before going to sleep. "If-Charlie you will always have a place here in this house and in my heart."

Tweek smiled a large smile "Thanks I like it here and-and I like you too"

"Sleep well sweetie." Margret rose.

"Good night." Tweek said.

Margret smiled and shut the light off "Good night" she said and shut the door.

Butters' room was next, gave a soft knock and waited and then she knocked again just as soft.

"Come in!"

Margret just as with Tweek went to his bed and knelt "I came to say Good night to you. I hope you had fun today."

"Oh boy I sure did!"

Margret smiled this time showing her full smile "I'm very glad Leo honey. " She kissed Butters on his forehead.

"Honey you should know that at some point you might be-"She took a deep breath and let it out slowly it was hard to talk about "Your parents might get custody over you again. The foster care system might send you back; but you should know you can come to me for anything, you will always have a home here."

"Well I'm not gonna lie I do miss my parents but you are a nice lady and I sure am glad to know you. You're a real nice gal Maggie."

Margret was not shocked that he missed his parents, it was to be expected but it still hurt. "I'll see you tomorrow. Good night dear"

"Good night Maggie"

She turned the lights off and shut the door. On Kenny's door she gave a soft knock.

"Come in."

She went to Kenny as she had Tweek and Butters "Hi darling I'm here to say good night and I hope your day was fun. I know it's a hard adjustment but I hope the day was the best it can be."

Kenny thought about it "Yeah, it was the best it can be."

"I hope you boys will be happy with me, I don't know if this will be permit you might go back to parents any time but you will always be welcomed here I want you to know that." Her voice was breaking "Good night darling."

She went to the door and turned the light off and just before the door shut she heard-"Good night"

As Margret laid in her own bed she thought about the day, the first day with her new foster children. It had gone better then she expected she could only hope the next day would go even better.

Tweek just before drifting off to sleep thought about his day, it started off terrible but it ended pretty good. Once again he went to his parents for advice and per usual they did not give advice but instead gave confusing metaphors and weird misdirection. He had said time and again he wanted out of that family and now he was out. Is this a case of be careful what you wish for? Maybe but maybe not Maggie had been pretty nice to them. Maybe things would be better here. Tweek fell into an easy sleep thinking about the fun he had with his friends and removed from his mind anything that would ruin his good feeling.

Butters was still convinced that a mistake of some kind had been made and he would be returned to his parents. But that left Butters feeling conflicted as he had grow to like Maggie in the short time. But hopefully he would go home soon but she could visit him and he could visit her and that would be the best. For now it was like a sleepover. He slept easily thinking things would be great soon, his life would be back on track and he would have a new friend.

Kenny was awake in his bed thinking about his day. It started off with shouting and violence between his parents and yet again he found himself caught in the middle. He got a black eye and several other bruises on his back, which is why he lays on his stomach. He doesn't remember much but he suspects he was attacked on the head because when he woke up he was the hospital and from the hospital in front of a judge. A concussion is the cause of the memory lost no drought. And now he, Butters and Tweek are in the foster care system with the same foster mother. He likes her okay but he was still hesitate to grow closer to her. He tried to get to sleep but after failing for twenty minutes he went to the bathroom to look for something for the pain. He found aspirin and got water from the kitchen. He went back to his room and eventually feel asleep.


	5. Chapter 5 School

_I would like to thank AnitsynRaque my beta and I want to thank donny'sthebest and janiyah for your support, comments and help. _

Chapter five: School

Maggie was making breakfast for her family; the smells of pancakes, bacon and eggs woke her boys up. They came trailing down the stairs rubbing their eyes and yawning. "Good morning boys." She said smiling at them and putting food onto plates.

"Morning" they mumbled through yawns.

"Please somebody get the milk and juice." Margret said handing a sleepy Tweek his plate. He smiled to her and rummaged for silverware.

Kenny got both the milk and the juice.

"Thank you Kenny dear." She said as she handed Butters his plate.

She made Kenny a plate and set it on the table for him. She went back to the stove made her own plate and shut the stove off.

"So, boys the school- Do you boys want a ride to school or walk or …" She trailed off look her boys over.

"Well sure we'll take a ride!" Butters answered for the three of them.

Kenny and Tweek looked like they wanted to argue but they lowered their heads and kept eating.

"Thanks for the offer!" Again Butters spook for the group.

"You're very welcome I'm happy to do it." Margret said and took a sip of orange juice. "After breakfast brush your teeth and be ready to go in about thirty minutes."

"We sure will!" the chipper obviously morning person Butters answered.

The thirty minutes passed and the boys came down the stairs their teeth were brushed, they had their backpacks and they waited by the front door for Maggie. She had her purse and keys; she stopped and looked down at the three boys. "I'll be right back." She put the purse and keys down and disappeared in the direction of the bathroom and repaired with a hairbrush. "Charlie brush your hair in the car." She picked up her purse and keys and walked out the door.

The boys piled in the car and once buckled up Tweek began brushing his hair. He was wearing an olive green shirt without buttons. The shirt was a little too big and it made him miss his old clothes. "When do we get our stuff? Nah." He asked the tremors in his hand made it difficult at first but as he kept brushing his hands stop shaking he was was looking at his window feeling unhappy that the only clean parka was black, the orange one, his favorite had blood stained he had not noticed before. This black one was warm but it would never be his favorite. Butters however, was very happy with the new clothes; these clothes did not have holes or worn out or faded. His parents made him wear worn out clothes because he stained his new shirt they bought him. He understood he needed to be punished but he did think it was mean of them to make him wear old clothes for a week and ground him.

"It should come today, hopefully when you come home from school you'll be all moved in."

"Are parents won't be happy about our stuff being taken." Butters noted.

Maggie was silent for just a few second "Frankly Leopold I do not think they like any of this but it is happening none the less."

"Yeah I suppose so." Butters agreed quietly.

"You're going to get the stuff?" Kenny asked he likes Maggie and would hate for her to get hurt in a fight with his dad over some of his stuff.

"No, the police go over; I and your parents are not allowed to be in contact with each other."

The rest of the ride passed in silence and when they got to the school everyone got out of the car.

Maggie inspected the boys "You look good boys" She swooped down and gave them a quick hug "Have a wonderful day at school." she let them go and got in the car "I'll be here when school gets out." She drove off hoping her boys would have a good day at school; she hoped being in a foster home would not put a huge stigma on them.

When she got home she called the police department they assured her, officers would pick up their things that day and would be delivered that day as well

'Great, just like I hoped, they'll be completely moved in when they get home.' Maggie thought. But despite the good news she was worried. She worried about the boys and how they were at school, and how any day they could be taken from her.

They could be removed from her, not from any fault of her own but their biological parents might be demanded fit parents. She knew they all had to take parenting class and anger management classes and even couples therapy. The McCormicks were in drug and alcohol rehab and therapy. What if after completing these courses they got their kids back? She knew it was not just possible but likely. Her throat tightened and tears wheeled in her eyes she went to her room. She sat on her bed telling herself that speculating what might happen is foolish. She told herself making a difference in their lives was important and she would still be a part of their lives, no matter what the courts ruled.

She needed something to distract her thoughts.

She watched TV with no real focus; if someone would ask what happened in the last ten minutes she wouldn't have a strong answer, except she wasn't paying attention. She tried reading but it was much the same she read the words but their collect meaning was lost, no story came to life just words passing by passively. Out of desperation she grabbed a stack of puzzles out of her closest and tried solving them with a hot cup of tea. After an hour she sat in front of a half completed puzzle of penguins and very cold tea. She gave the cold tea to the spider plant hanging out the back door; it needed watering she had been neglecting it. She thought about bring it inside, but decide to leave it were it is. She went back to the penguin puzzle and she struggled through it and completed it. The second half of the puzzle went by much quicker. She disassembled the completed puzzle and put the pieces back in the box, then covered the box with its lid.

She holds the box, looking at the black and white birds; it's a picture of real penguins, a still life of a real moment of time showing the real lives of birds she'll never meet. 'They look happy' she thinks. She puts the penguins aside and picks a tiger puzzle next.

It's a real picture of a tiger mother and her cubs laying down in a bamboo grove, Maggie puts it aside and instead opens the puzzle box of Vincent Van Gogh's Starry Night. The phone next to her rang she jumped to her feet, startled she answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Mar! How's the new house and new kids?" Jeremy her friend asked.

She could visualize her friend leaning backwards in a chair as he sits at his computer desk, with one hand holding the phone the other running through his blond and blue hair, his habit when talking on the phone. "The house is bigger and better then the last one except the door to my game room, it gets stuck. The kids-well it's been-yesterday was pretty good. But Jeremy they are foster children and they could go back to their parents and I don't want that to happen. Remind me why I agreed to this."

She could imagine Jeremy putting the chair right and rubbing his temples with his hand. "You said you wanted to make a difference in the lives of children while at the same time find out if you have what it takes to be a full time mother."

Margret smiled she was sure that was a word-for-word quote "You're a great listener Jeremy. So what's up?"

"Oh nothing really." Jeremy claimed. Maggie could almost see the smile on his face, large, crocked but somehow charming.

"You called me and you never call unless something is on your mind. So admit you want something." She was smiling herself this well known game they play.

"You got me, I confess I called to see if we could meet just you and me and ask for all of us if we could come over."

Maggie was surprised, genuinely taken aback "Met you, Jeremy just you? When, and how? I have kids now and I don't know or trust anyone to baby sit."

"Well-" Jeremy said he paused trying to find the right words. Margret was sure Jeremy was now pacing the floor and racking his figures throw his hair with gusto. As if he could help pull out thoughts and words by racking his figures in his hair.

"Well maybe I could go over there and we could- we could get something eat close to the school. You know-well I know they're in school but-"

"You're right they are in school so they don't need me right now. Alright Jeremy you get here and together we'll find a place to eat."

"Great see you soon Mar." Jeremy said in high nervous voice but Maggie knew he was smiling and his hair was in every direction.

"I'll be waiting bye bye."She smiled and hung up the phone with the wonderful knowledge that she had a date.

She went back to her room and decided to pick an outfit for a nice lunch date but just as she got to her room she remembered something. She went down stairs and went to the phone to call Jeremy back. She explained how to children's things would picked up and dropped off by the police and so she had to stay there and wait. "But come over anyways we'll hang out, I just wanted you to know we can't leave till their things get here."

"Okay Mar thanks for the warning."

Maggie went back to her room and picked out a different blouse and a skirt. She decided jewelry would be too much for a first date. She dressed in a long, blue skirt and long shelved black blouse, she wore black heals and determined herself ready for her date. But then she looked in her full length mirror on her door, and decided she needed lipstick. She had nothing to do now but wait so she went to her puzzle. An hour later the door bell rang, Maggie was startled she put the book down and briskly walked to the front door. She opened the door and Jeremy was standing there, but not facing her he was rocking back and forth facing out to the front yard.

"Hello, you may come in if you like."

Jeremy spun around his smile was wide and with our warning he embraced Margret. "It's good to see you again Mar, I've missed you lots." He let go of her but she hugged him back.

"I have missed you so much, so very much. " She smiled and took him by the hand "Come in and wait with me" Once they were over the threshold she let go of his hand.

"Wow" Jeremy said as he looked around "It is bigger then the old house."

"I wonder if I can fix the door that gets stuck or if Andy has to look at it."

"Let's take a look at it together."

"Okay follow me."

Margret led Jeremy to the third floor door, she tried the knob and pushing the door but it would not budge. "See? Very strange the only thing I can guess is something went wrong with the magic."

Jeremy smiled "Well another reason to have Andy over besides the fact that we haven't seen you, not really for a while now."

Margret smiled she knew this was a mild guilt trip "You're right and I'm sorry despite being busy I should have made more time for my friends."

"So, when's the house warming party?" Jeremy asked going down the stairs.

Maggie smiled at his less then subtle suggestion "Overmorrow and whatever time works for everyone."

"Overmorrow?"

"The day after tomorrow, in this case Sunday." She clarified.

"Sunday is perfect for me."

"I'll call to see if that works for everyone."

"I'll call too, cover more ground so to n the get together went by quickly. It was decided that Margret's house warming part would be at 1 p.m. on Sunday.

"Okay that's everyone, thanks for your help Jeremy."

"No, problem Mar."

There was a knock at the door and both Maggie and Jeremy were startled but chuckled when they realized what the sudden sound was.

Maggie answered the door it was Officer Barbrady. "Well hello Ms. Anderson we got the boy's things."

"Hello Office Barbrady please come in."

"Okay." The dopey cop said he and many other officers brought in cardboard boxes. Margret showed them which bedroom belonged to which child. She noticed that things had stopped going to Kenny's room.

"Are there any more things or Kenny?" Maggie asked a random cop.

"No, he didn't have many possessions, everything he has fit into one box and his closet didn't have many clothes." The cop answered.

Maggie and Jeremy put things away as the cops brought them in. They started with Kenny's since he had the least amount of stuff. Margret looked over the clothes and thought about throwing away the older, more worn out cloths but decided against it. It would be for them to decide to through away the clothes.

"Man this kid must have had a rough life." Jeremy noted putting a damage action figure on the small table near the window.

"Yes, from a poor family that abused him, poor is not an excuse of course their really balm lies in the fact they were too selfish to provide for their child."

"What do you mean by that?"  
>"They are drug addicts and alcoholics their addicts took president over their son. They both have a long history of drugs and alcohol but no history of trying to get better." Margret said bitterly as she made her way to Butters' room.<p>

"And what about this kid?" Jeremy asked opening a box with a box cutter.

"His parents were mentally/verbally abusive and they revoked rights as if they are privilege. " Maggie held up a shirt that was clearly too small and mouth-eaten. "Look at this." She holds up the shirt to Jeremy.

"That can't fit him, you said these kids are nine through ten and that world fit a seven year old."

"I'll ask Leo about this."

As they went through Butters' things they talked and got caught up of what has happened in their lives. They a cop knocked on the open door to get their attention.

"Ms. Anderson that is everything the boys had that the judge mandated. If you want more of the boy's things you have to go before Judge Hunnigan and make an appeal."

"I understand, thank you Officer"

"Have a good day Ms. Anderson."

-School-

The class was chatting with their friends but everyone stopped when Butters, Kenny and Tweek entered the room.

"Good morning everyone it sure is a swell day today." Butters said taking his usual seat.

"Hey Butters, Kenny, Tweek." Stan said trying to keep things casual. But he couldn't help but notice Kenny wouldn't meet anyone's eye. Stan suspected Kenny still had the black eye and was feeling self-conscious. Kenny didn't act that way yesterday but Stan suspected he was having so much fun he forgot about the bruise on his face.

"That's a nice jacket Kenny." Kyle said like Stan trying to keep things normal.

"Thanks." Kenny muttered he pulled the hood up and covered as much of his face as possible.

"Good morning class." Mr. Garrison said as he entered the classroom. He had books under his arm and plopped them on his desk. "We got a big day today children, today were going to learn the importance of recycling and then we'll work on math."

The class groaned as one.

"Now none of that children, this stuff is very important let's get to work." They suffered through boring lecher that in no way related to the classwork. And after what was to the children an eternity it was recues time.

"I'm serious you guys, their new mom is so cool, and that house is so sweet." Cartman was telling everyone.

"Really? What's she like?" Wendy asked.

"Dude she lets us swear." Kyle said.

"And that game room kicks ass!" Cartman declared.

"What's so cool about it?"

"Okay imagine a huge room" Cartman said and with a stick drew a square in the snow "and on each wall is a huge TV and selves full of games." He drew in simple depictions large squares and rectangles.

"She has every kind of PlayStation and Xbox" Stan said.

"She bought that for you boys?" Bebe asked.

"No, that's the thing it is all hers she's a gamer if my Mom was a gamer I would be sooo happy." Craig said.

"You were over there too? Who else went?" Wendy asked she was suspicious if Stan was alone with girls.

"Me, Clyde, Token" Craig said.

"Stan, Kyle and myself were there as well." Cratman said smugly.

"No girls allowed?" Wendy asked she did not like the idea that Stan might have hung out with other girls but now she was offended that no girl were there at all.

"Sorry, she said we could have six people over." Butters explained.

"Okay then." Wendy said and left to play with Bebe and Sally.

"What do you want to play Tweek?" Butters asked.

Tweek fidgeted with his hands "Ah, mer-Ah let's play , I don't know, I can't think of something, you think of something!"

"I'll show you a place to play!" Butters led Tweek to the side of the school "We can't go in the back or we'll be late for class."

"Its empty here" Tweek observes "Why?"

"Well sometimes the Goth kids-hey there they are." Butters waved cheerfully and the apathetic Goths.

"What are you doing here?" Michael asked as he lit a cigarette.

"Were here to play." Butters said "Do you want to play too?"

"We don't play kid." Michael said sitting down on the ground.

"But every kid plays and you're a kid too." Butters challenged lightly.

"We don't play and if we did it wouldn't be with you." Henrietta snapped flicking ash off her cigarette taping the cigarette holder.

"Well okay then see you later." Butters said he and Tweek began to walk away.

"Wait." Henrietta said blowing smoke rings "Is it true?"

"Is what true?" Butters asked genuinely confused.

"Is it true that you're in foster care?" Michael clarified.

"Oh" Butters said his head down and he looked up meet the eyes of the Goth kids "Yes, but so what?"

"And you too and Kenny McCormick?" Henrietta pressed.

"Yes, but so what?"

"I hear you live with a rich woman the one that moved in."

"I geuss she's rich but who cares?" Butters was frustrated "Come on Tweek."

"Is she nice?" Pete asked and as if stunned by his own question he takes a long drag off his cigarette.

"Yeah she's real nice." Butters said he turned to Tweek "Isn't she Tweek?"

"Yeah, she-she-she's nice." Tweek stammered.

"That didn't sound very convincing."

"Well she is nice, kinda weird and she doesn't let me drink coffee-"

"She doesn't let you drink coffee?" Michael repeated with a laugh, he takes a drag off his cigarette. "So what?"

"What do you mean? She –"Tweek was scared to disobey she made it very clear he was forbidden to drink coffee; at the same time he craved it desperately.

"Sneak out and get some, ditch class if you have to." Firkle said a small smile across his face, he was amused to see Tweek squirm at the suggestion.

"No! I can't, I can't-she'll find out and I'll be in so much trouble!" Tweek was pulling on his hair.

"Tweek if you want to sneak coffee fine I won't tell on you but if you ditch class she will find out the school will call. Now let's get out of here, we don't have much play time." Butter said and lead Tweek away.

"Who cares about what parents say?" Michael called after them but he got no response from the boys who retreated.

"You really won't tell Butters?"

"Of course not Tweek but I gotta tell you if she asks I'll probably tell, I just can't help it- when an adult asks questions I just break under the pressure. But I won't tell her."

Tweek knows all about pressure so he understood creaking when an adults asks hard questions how hard it is to keep a secret. "I understand Butters and thanks." Tweek gave Butters a hug who hugged him back.

"Hey you fags cut that gay shit out and play football with us." Cartman said tossing Butters the ball.

"Oh boy let's play Tweek!"

Tweek smiled "Okay!"

The boys played a game of football Craig, Tweek, Clyde and Token vs. Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Butters. Kenny was the ref.

Kenny was impartial and didn't really want to play but did want to be involved. He didn't have much to do but that was fine with him.

Things were going fine till Butters got hurt. He fell on the ground; his head hit a rock when he fell. Butters cried, holding his wounded head. Being young boys they took Butters out of the game and kept playing. Kenny was asked to stand in for Butters.

"In a minute guys" Kenny said he put a hand on Butters' shoulder "Come on dude let get you to the nurse."

"Okay thanks Kenny."

Butters was seen by the nurse, she cleaned the wound, and gave him an ice pack. "You got to be careful sweetie." she told Butters.

"Yes, ma'am I sure will." Butters told the school nurse "thanks for coming with me Kenny."

"Sure thing Butters now let's get back, and play."

"Actually I'm done my head really hurts."

"The bell should ring soon; you boys should head for class." The nurse said and just as she said the bell did ring.

"Thanks again for your help nurse." Butters said waving at

"You're very welcome dear."

"Kenny you're a real good foster brother." Butters said patting Kenny on the back.

Kenny smiled shyly he was not use to the friendly efficient behavior, his parents hugged him sometimes but not the same as Butters and his friends weren't physical with their care-afraid of being gay or just not that into hugs -But Butters was far more physical, with affection.

"You're a great bother Butters." Kenny he gave Butters a quick hug, and nervously looked around.

"You me and Tweek are together- aren't we Kenny?"

Butters opened the door he and Kenny walked in. "We are Butters."

"Alright children settle down, while you were outside playing Principle Victoria came by and gave every teacher these," Mr. Garrison held a stack of papers" to pass out to students. Apparently the school thinks it's a good idea to teach Sex Ed to fourth graders and up."

The class groaned some rolled their eyes. "Really? I mean wasn't once bad enough?" Stan complied.

"Yeah!" the class agreed.

"Now children last time was a disaster; now you will sit through the lecture unless your parent or guardian sighs this form. So don't think you'll get out of it by 'forgetting' and don't try to fake a signature I'll know if you do."

"Damn it." Cartman swore.

"So I'll hand you each the form to make sure you get one." When that was done he went to the front of the class and wrote on the board "Okay let's get back to our lesson on math"

School could not end soon enough for any student of Mr. Garison, they had forms they desperately wanted sighed to get out of the Sex Ed talk, it was now the weekend and many of them looked forward to sleepovers.

Maggie and Jeremy went for a walk once the things of the children were sorted and put away. It was really nice for both of them; they talked and shared about their lives. As they walked they came to Stark's Pond there they sat on a bench enjoying the natural beauty.

"It sure is pretty, a nice place for a picnic maybe we should do that."Jeremy suggested.

"No, I've been wanting to try this restaurant for a while we can picnic some other time, it should be warmer next week."

"Are you happy up here?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes, just what I wanted, it's perfect for me." Maggie smiled she took her phone out of her pocket to check the time. "We got time. Want to see a movie?"

"Let's see what's playing." He stood and checked his wallet "I'll buy the tickets and snakes if you get lunch."

"Sounds good."

Together they walked to the theater Bijou and saw it was closed for renovations.

"Well damn so much for that."Jeremy said racking his figures through his hair he duel colored hair. He turned to Maggie "So, now what?"

"We go home, play video games and then go out to eat. Sound good to you?"

Jeremy stopped raking his figures in his hair, he smiled "Sounds good."

They played video games for hours and when they got hungry got they got in Maggie's car and she drove them to Cafe Monet - and after a ten minute wait they were seated. They were given menus and waters and left alone to look things over. They enjoyed a slow pace lunchtime flew by it was time to get the boys.

"Hi boys. Had a good day at school?"

"Who that?" Butters asked.

"A friend Jeremy," She turned to Jeremy "Met Leo, Charlie and Kenny."

"Hi nice to met you." Butters said the first to greet

Jeremy smiled at the cheerful boy "Hi, so Leo is it just Leo or Leon?"

"No sir, its Leopold."

"Boys how was school?" Maggie asked.

"Maggie you got to sign these forms or we'll have to sit through a sex ed video." Tweek said giving Maggie his form.

"Damn," Jeremy muttered "My sex ed was in sixth or seventh grade, fourth seems too soon."

Maggie narrowed her eyes at the form Tweek gave her, she read it carefully twice "Okay I'll sign it, fourth graders are too young, hang on to that I'll sign everyone's when we get home." Maggie gave Tweek his copy back.

"So what else happened boys?" Maggie asked.

"Fine." The boys answered as one.

"You boys existed to have your sleepover?"

"Yes!" they answered as one.

"We'll lets get home quickly then." Maggie put a little more pressure on the gas peddle and when the traffic cleared she speed up even faster soon she was speeding and soon they were home.

"Wow wee Maggie that sure was fats!"

"Yeah awesome."

"Let's get in and get ready and give me the papers to sign."

They garbed there backpacks and rummaged inside and quickly got their copies and after Kenny gave Maggie a pen and she signed each one. "There, done. You boys go have fun and soon we'll collect your friends."

"You guys wanna play outside?" Butters asked "We can play -"

"Are you sure Butters do you feel okay?" Kenny asked.

"Is something wrong?" Maggie asked she was concerned about Kenny's concern.

"Oh well I got hurt at school, but don't worry I'm fine." Butters said

"How did it happen?" Maggie asked.

"Its no big deal just playing some football."

Maggie relaxed some "Okay then you boys have fun, but put your backpacks away first."

"Okay!" the boys ran upstairs and quickly ran downstairs and out the door.

Maggie and Jeremy smiled at each other.

"Then seem happy here."

"I hope so."

_**Author's note: I hope you guys like this chapter and I hope to post the new chapter soon. I have a request please tell me what you like about this fic or chapter and/or what you ant to see in up coming chapters.**_


End file.
